My Sonniku Interactive
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: Re-join the Sonic team from the boom-verse as they relive the events of My Sonniku... Interactive style!
1. Introduction

**WARNING: NO FANGIRLING ALLOWED**

* * *

You are Sonic the Hedgehog, a famous hero from an island in the middle of nowhere. You fight crime and villains side-by-side with your four friends, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Jungle Badger.

Tails, Knuckles and Sticks are your best friends, but there's always been a special spot for Amy Rose in your heart. You know you love her, with every second of your life you wish you could spend with her, the problem is you don't know how to tell her.

One day, your closest friend, Tails, came up to you while you were relaxing at the beach with Knuckles, Amy and Sticks. He sat on the chair next to you.

"Hey guys! Guess what? I built a new U.T! This time, it doesn't 'read minds' as Sticks calls it, it just repeats what you're saying! I call it U.T.2.0, wanna see?"

You sit up angrily and speak sternly to Tails, "Tails, little buddy, I appreciate the effort but have you any idea the trouble that thing put us through the last time we 'met' it?"

"I do, but I still want to prove U.T. worthy of your trust no matter what you say or do," Tails replied confidently.  
You sigh and reply, "If you must, go on bud..."

"I thought you'd never ask," Tails laughed, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

U.T. rolled up the hill and joined Tails on the beach.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Sticks yelled at the slightly larger-than-last-time robot.  
" **WHAT IS WRONG WITH TAILS, MAKING ANOTHER EVIL ROBOT TO DESTROY THE WORLD. THE APOCOLYPSE IS COMING.** " U.T. translated.

"TAILS!" you all yell.

"Uh... sorry, I'm still sorting out a few kinks, it's not finished yet..." Tails said, staring at the sandy ground, he walked back to the hut with U.T. You groan and look over at the others.

"We can't let Tails have U.T. again! I mean, look what he did last time!" You complain.  
"Yeah, I mean... it could've revealed some huge secrets!" Amy agreed. You all go silent and stared at Amy.  
"What? I'm just saying," Amy shrugged.

"Well I think Tails should just stop inventing, all he ever does is create evil robots that have chances of destroying this planet and ruling the universe! Same thing with Egghead," Sticks growled.

Everyone glared at Sticks this time.

"Well didn't U.T. also try to tell us that Amy-" Knuckles began, but Amy gave a loud sneeze, before he could spoil any valuable information. At that point, Tails and U.T. walked through the door. Tails opened his mouth but U.T. got there first.

" **WELL DIDN'T I TRY TO TELL YOU THAT AMY-** " U.T. began, but Amy pretended to fall over and dropped her hammer on U.T. It smashed to pieces and the hammer sent bolts flying in all directions. U.T. took one last mechanical gasp, and shut down.

You and Knuckles stare at Amy in shock, while Sticks shows a proud look and Tails looks very annoyed.

"Amy... do you realise what you just did?" You say. Glancing at Tails. Now Amy was worried, Tails' left eye began to twitch as his whole body shifted from side to side.

And at that moment, the entire island heard Tails' roar, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HUT!"

Sticks and Knuckles ran out screaming, You back out nervously, and Amy walked apologetically out, with tears filling her eyes. Tails slammed the door and knelt down to U.T.

"Amy... I..." You begin, but Amy breaks down into your arms, she wailed and tears poured from her eyes.

"SONIC, OH SONIC! I'M SO SORRY! I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Amy cried.  
"Uh... There, there... err... Amy?" You say.

"Sonic... the reason I've been stopping U.T. every time he mentions my name is because there's something I've been meaning to tell you for such a long time..." Amy whispered. You look at her weeping face, then you feel a sudden wave of... is that sympathy? Is sympathy overcoming you? Or... could it be... love?

Amy stood up straight, leans forward and kisses you on the lips. Not just a peck, a full-on blow to the lips.

This took you by surprise, but you don't hesitate. After a few seconds, you hug Amy back and give into the kiss. For almost five whole minutes, you two did nothing but French-kiss.

And so your love had been revealed.

 **SKIP TO CHAPTER 2 TO BEGIN GAMEPLAY (M-RATED)  
SKIP TO CHAPTER 3 TO BEGIN GAMEPLAY (T-RATED)  
SKIP TO CHAPTER 4 TO SEE HOW TO PLAY (K-RATED)**


	2. (M-Rated) Chapter 1

A few weeks later, you've just invited Amy over to your hut to 'hang out'. About three minutes after you invite her you hear a knock on the door. It's Amy. Instead of being greeted with a hello, you're pulled into a huge kiss on the lips. Amy just pulled you in, and you are now both French-kissing. You turn around and shut the door.

* * *

 **WARNING: UNTIL I SAY SO THERE'S GOING TO BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, SO UNLESS YOU'RE 16+, HAVE PARENTAL CONSENT OR DO NOT LIKE LEMONS, I SUGGEST YOU SKIP UP UNTIL YOU SEE MORE BOLD WRITING.**

* * *

Amy grins seductively and presses her body against yours. You grin back and drag her into your bedroom. You turn out the lights and lock the door.

Amy jumps onto the bed and lies on her back, awaiting her lover.

You smirk at her as she looks at you with lust in her eyes. Then you kick off your shoes and socks, and gloves. Finally, you take off the bandana. Now it was Amy's turn...

She unbuttoned her top and threw it aside, allowing you to gaze at her soft, black bra, while she removes her shoes, socks, gloves, and then shorts. You're now both almost completely nude. Amy removes her bra and drops it aside. Her breasts are enormous, you blush but look lustfully towards them. Then she waits, looking at you. You realise what she meant for you to do and climb on top of her, you get comfortable and bend down, proceeding to 'rip' off her black panties with your teeth. You stare at her wet flower along with the rest of her body, especially her huge breasts, and your own member is released from its furry hiding place.

You bend down again, grinning, and stick your tongue into her special part. You slid it in and out, licking her inside AND outside walls simultaneously, while Amy moans in joy. You continue to do this while doing two other things, rubbing her breasts and squeezing her tight ass. She moans in pleasure until she finally orgasms, you swallow every drip and exclaim, "Huh! Tastes like honey!"

She laughs, then pushes you onto your back, she slides down to your manhood and rubs it, pulling hard so you moan in joy. She keeps doing this until you are having a massive, thick, long erection. So she bends down like you did and licks the outside of you. You moan again and she grins, proceeding to deepthroat you, you feel her tongue rub you all around and you feel her wet mouth tugging at you, you groan and clutch the bed. Then your eyes widen as you spill your cum all over the inside of her mouth, she swallows every bit, just like you did, which surprises you.

Then she lies on her belly on the bed, waiting for you to make her happier, so you get up off your back and sit on top of her, your wet member grinding against her tight butt. Then you grin a third time as you thrust hard into her, and move in and out, she moans in pleasure once again.

You continue like this for ages until Amy gets board, she pushes you back, flips over and said, "Come on! Now, I'm ready..."

And before you could say, "Holy Coconuts and Bananas!" she felt it, as you thrust deep into her, she feels you take her virginity, she winces in pain, so you slow down, after about a minute, she tells you over and over again to get faster and faster, harder and harder, until you start pounder her, she cries in joy and pleasure as you pound her and move as fast as you can, until finally...

"SHIT! I'M GONNA CUM!" You yell.  
"ME TOO SONNIKU!" Amy yells back. And you both release, your cum blasting through her at top speed, her cum splattering all over the bed sheets.

You both collapse on the bed, side by side, panting exhaustedly and blushing madly.  
"That was amazing..." she panted.  
"I love you so much..." you replied.  
"I love you too Sonniku," she responded unexpectedly. You freeze and look at her in surprise. She smiles at you and shuts her eyes to get some rest, you tuck both her and yourself into the covers and embrace her one more time in a hug as you fall asleep.

 **LEMON IS OVER. I REPEAT, LEMON IS OVER.**

* * *

Later that day, you've decided to take a walk with Amy across the beach. You blush madly as Amy keeps hugging, kissing, nuzzling and flirting with you.

For some reason, you enjoy the walk so much that you make it last nearly all day.

"Alright Sonniku," Amy finally said, "I think it's time we went back to your hut..." You think about it.

 **SKIP TO CHAPTER 5 TO CONTINUE WALKING  
SKIP TO CHAPTER 6 TO GO HOME  
GO TO CHAPTER 4 TO LEARN HOW TO PLAY**


End file.
